celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark World
A strange, parallel world to Hyrule, the Dark World is home to many shady creatures and beings. It is rumored that this place used to be part of the Sacred Realm. Background The Dark World once turned its visitors into a form reflected by their nature if they lacked the Moon Pearl. The influence of the Multiverse has somehow changed this effect, and most visitors will still retain their original form during their stay. Was once the Golden, or Sacred Realm, a realm created by the Goddesses. Once Ganondorf was imprisoned here by the Sages at the end of the Banishing Wars, his evil influence tainted the world until the very trees will attack people. The land is shared by peaceful and dangerous monsters, much like any other place. Multiverse Timeline The Dark World has been left to its own devices. Many vanquished evils from Hyrule have found their way here. An unknown evil has taken possession over the Pyramid of Power and plans to rule the realm. There are agents against this rule: the Oracles of the Dark World. Ganondorf traveled here soon after arriving in the Multiverse. He killed the Sage of Light, Rauru, and gained the allegiance of the Oracles. Places *'Darkness Crystal Dungeon' *'Water Crystal Dungeon' *'Wood Crystal Dungeon' *'Town Crystal Dungeon' *'Ice Crystal Dungeon' *'Swamp Crystal Dungeon' *'Mountian Crystal Dungeon' *'Agahnim Tower' *'Pyramid of Power': The counterpart to Hyrule castle, the pyramid sits in the middle of the map. There is a main chamber where the Triforce rests as well as the Four Sword Dungeon. Inhabitants *Nidle, the Oracle of Despair: has no magical skills of her own, but creates magical paints that she can then use to bring her portraits to life. She has given her allegiance to the Dark Lord Ganondorf, who then used her paintings to takeover the Hyrule of Twilight Princess. She acts like a member of the upperclass, dresses like a man, and resembles Din from Oracle of Seasons. Lives in a run down mansion between the Pryamid of Power and the local town. - Nidle is the Player Character Ganondorf's Secondary General. *Aerrof, the Oracle of Destruction: bends the earth into golems that can either act independently or be fused around her body. The golems mostly perform physical attacks, but they can also shoot energy beams from their hands and eyes. All golems will relentlessly attack and continuously summon more earth to rebuild lost chunks unless lifted from the ground. Aerrof loves a fight and will often not listen until she is defeated. She lost to Ganondorf and is now loyal to him *Fat Fairy: A large fairy who claims that her current appearance was the result of a dark curse. She is hidden in a secret chamber of the Pyramid of Power. She gives out bows and arrows to children. Bestiary *Moblins *Stalfos *Bandits *Poes *Bees See also * External links Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Maps: Contains maps for dungeons in the Dark World, as well as being the source for the above map (a bigger version). Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds